


A Love big enough for Three

by Unseen_MrStanton



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, LUVERSEN Love and Smut, Maybe a little angst, Multi, Plot no Plot, Supergirl AU in Hawaii, but it has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: If there's anyone who deserves all the love in the world, it would be Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, and James Olsen. And they have found it: With each other. And that's the problem. Everywhere they go together, they're all met with looks of disgust and ridicule... Until they arrive in National City, Hawaii.





	1. Is it worth it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> National City, Hawaii could be the perfect place for Kara Danvers to live and Love James Olsen and Lena Luthor without facing any Judgmental Assholes watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up this morning with this idea for a three part Luversen one-shot set in Hawaii. And after watching the movie "Savages" again after a long time, I felt like this story just came together. (Pun very much intended)

It's July 2016. That means people from the US Mainland and all around the world are coming here to enjoy all that Hawaii has to offer. From the Warm Summer Beaches to the Family Themed Parks to the musical Festivals. And the Food?? Oh-OHHH! The Folks here will serve you a four course meal of your choosing: Fresh Fruit salads, Seafood, Beef, Pork, Asian and/or Spanish cuisines, and Dessert plates that would make anyone on a diet regret coming here. But, they're on Vacation, so who cares?

Yeah, National City, Hawaii has everything you could dream of, but one reason that a lot of people move here is also because of the people. Everyone here is so polite and so open to all people from all walks of life, Regardless of Race, Gender, Sexuality, Faith (or Non-believers), and even Polygamists. Which is one of the reasons that Kara Danvers wanted to live here.

Back in her hometown of Metropolis, Everyone frowned against anyone in a Polygamist relationship. And, unfortunately, that means Kara. While Working at the daily planet, She and James Olsen would even get scornful looks from people, both inside & outside the office. The two of them together was no big deal. But, the two of them plus Lena Luthor of L corp was a big NO-NO to most people. The only ones who didn't care and even supported the 3 of them were their Friends and Kara's Family, Especially her cousin Clark and Her sister Alex. But, even with all of them behind Kara, the Nasty things that others say about them is sometimes just too Much!

One night, in the home they all share, they're packing up for their trip to Hawaii when James Asks "Do you two want us to break up?" Lena and Kara stop dead in their tracks.

"Why would you ask us something like that?" Kara asks, obviously Shocked.

"I mean, not right now, but when we come back from National City?" Lena and Kara share looks with each other before turning back to James.

"Do _you_ want end this?" Lena says finally.

"No..." 

"Then, why would you ask that?" Lena says angrily.

"Look. It's been six months since we've all gotten together, and since then, it's been one amazing day after another. We go to dinners together, to the movies, we take long trips together. Holidays and charities, just the 3 of us. We all have memories of sharing long, passionate nights at each of our places, And now, we all live in the same house together."

"So, what's the problem?! What's your Point?" Lena asks impatiently.

"When we all decided to buy this house, we never thought that our lives together would be put on blast the way it did." James says. Lena's angry face softens into a sadden one.

"When word spread that Lena Luthor bought a house for her two lovers, Everyone in Metropolis tuned in. Every Asshole from here to the Daily Planet had something to say. 'Another Luthor tries to conquer the world, one household at a time.' 'I wonder what the Daily Planet's star photographer Jimmy Olsen is taking pictures of these days.' 

"So, this is how Kara Danvers gets her sources." Kara says, cutting in. 'By going _straight into_ the source." James and Lena look at her, tears stinging their eyes.  Lena goes over and holds her tightly. Followed by James, who holds Kara from behind.

"I understand what you're saying, James." Kara says. "If we just break up, life will be easier for all of us. But, I think you're looking at it the wrong way. Through all of the verbal abuse, the three of us have stayed together. I'd say that we are all stronger because of it." Kara leans against James while glancing up at him.

 "When you and I got together, it was something that I've never had before. A big, strong, beautiful man who put others ahead of himself. A War Hero who strived to protect a country when no one asked you to. An amazing photographer who captures the beauty and the reality of the world so perfectly, that it's made you a constant sought after talent. Even though you have a career at the Daily Planet. And, even with all of that, you always make sure that I'm taken care of. That I'm safe and happy. And I **am** safe and happy with you." She leans up to kiss his lips. "With both of you." She places several kisses on Lena's lips, giggling happily, despite her tears.

"Lena. The world saw you as just another Luthor, as if you were a born terrorist. You try day in and day out to show the world that a name has no real meaning, by doing everything that a Multi-millionaire could do. This City owns you a debt that it could never pay. But, people still try to put you down. And You never let them. You, instead continue to make strides to improve the lives of everyone you meet or haven't met."

"Like Kara and me." James says. Lena feels the tears run down her cheeks.

"Exactly. You are both so strong that it's made a difference with so many people. With me!"

"So, please don't fight. Please, don't ask me if I want to break up with the both of you. I don't want to." Kara says, trying to be strong, but begins to breakdown. "I can't." Lena holds her, placing a long passionate kiss on her lips. Kara reciprocates the kiss. James places small but tender kisses on Kara's Cheek and neck, while rubbing her shoulders. Kara turns to kiss him while Lena works to remove Kara's shirt.

 

In their bedroom, Kara stands in between James and Lena naked, passionately Kissing Lena, while James massages her breasts and Clit. Kara moans uncontrollably while she jerks off James and fingers Lena. Lena is so lost in Kissing Kara, she doesn't even realize that Kara's fingers are inside of her until they stop to breath. Kara moves from between them and stands where she can see them both. Now, with the both of them, literally in the palms of her hands, Kara watches them as they moan loudly. Kara smiles and turns to James. "Did you really wanna give this up?" Kara asks. She's beating him off so good, James forgot how to use words. Satisfied with her "answer", Kara leads them both back towards their bed while still fingering Lena and jerking James off.

She pushes James onto the bed and puts Lena down on her knees. She leans Lena against the foot of their bed and shoves her clit in her face. "Put that tongue in my pussy." Kara commands, to which Lena does without hesitation. Kara leans her head, moaning in pure delight. She looks back down at James, who is beating himself off. Kara shakes her head and he stops immediately, Knowing this is her way of telling him to stop. She then leans towards his dick and gives him a devilish look under her eyelashes. She licks her lips seductively and wraps them around his meat. James is breathing like he needs air. Lena moans and Kara begins humping her face. "You can't breath?" Kara taunts. "You can't breath?" Her removes her clit from Lena's mouth. "You need air? Take a deep breath!" after a second, Kara resumes humping Lena's face.

James in lying on his bed, in their bed, with Lena riding his dick and Kara on his face. All the bags and suitcases that were sitting on the bed have been thrown off to make way for their "Personal time." James buries his face in Kara's ass, slapping it while he tongues her. Lena and Kara caress each other as they kiss each other. "OHH! James is HUNGRY!" Kara says out loud, Giggling. Lena burst out laughing. Kara then begins humping his face. "MM, YEAH! OH, I love this man!" Lena grunts as she rides his crotch.

Kara is now on her back, James on his knees, plowing himself into her. Lena is above Kara. Kara's head is resting on Lena's knees. Lena leans over to kiss Kara's lips and Breasts. James grunts as he continues his deep strokes. Lena watches as he goes in and out of Kara. Her eyes drift up to James. She mouths "I love you." while smiling brightly at him. He smiles back. "OH, give it to me, you monster!" James, somehow, plowing into her deeper. Kara's mind is basically mush at this point. Babbling instead of talk.

James, still on his knees, takes Lena from behind. Kara is under her, kissing her neck. Lena grunts and moans loudly. "He's fabulous, isn't he?" Lena and Kara share a laugh. 

"Oh, I gonna come!" James says, slapping Lena's ass. "I'm gonna Come! I'm gonna Come!" 

"Do it, Daddy! Come in my pussy!" Lena Shouts.

James' growls turns into a roars as he thrusts into Lena until he unloads into her. James leans on top of Lena, catching his breath. Lena turns to him and kisses him lovingly.

Later that night, they all lay in their bed: James in the middle, Kara cuddles his left side and Lena cuddles his right. "You know..." James says as he looks at Kara. "When You were saying what you were saying about us, you didn't talk about you."

Kara hunches her left shoulder. "I was talking about what I loved about you two." James and Lena both look over at her. "Yeah. But, there is something I wanted to say that I love about you." James says. Kara smiles and reaches for his dick, giving it a squeeze. "No!" James laughs aloud. "Well, not only that, but it's just in the way you love people. No ONE is beneath your notice. No one is ever left out. Even when Someone tries to belittle you, you just keep smiling, even after you shoot them down." Kara looks up at her man. "Shot who down?" James looks at her, slightly perplexed. "You don't remember our friend Monroe?" James asks. Kara scoffs. "Monroe was _your_ friend, not mine." Kara Says plainly. "Who's Monroe?" Lena asks. "Monroe Ellis was an old high school friend of ours. Everybody on our football team just called him 'Mon El'. But, anyway, he was something of a ladies' man..." 

"In his own head." Kara cuts in. "And, he once tried to pick up Kara. 'Hey, girl. throw that thing in reverse, and come talk to me.'" James Says. "He didn't say that." Lena says, looking at Kara, who hides her face while shaking her head. "What did you say to him? What did you say?" James asks Kara. "You tell her." 

"Okay. Well, She says 'You can keep your eye on this thing, because this is the closest you are ever getting to it!'" Lena and James bust out laughing. Kara smiles brightly. "But even..." James stops to catch his breath. "Even with that, you never ever disrespected him. You were always nice to him. If he need something, you were right there to give it or get it for him." Kara hums in agreement. "But, you know the real reason I was always around you boys?" James shakes his head. "I was trying to winning over the Quarterback." James smiles. Lena notices. "I'm guessing you were the Q.B., Jimmy? AWW!" Lena leans over and kisses James. And Kara joins in almost immediately.

 

 The Flight to National City, Hawaii was "easy enough". Occasionally, Kara or James will forget that they're on a plane and some passengers have caught them kissing each other and/or Lena. And to be stuck on a plane for 14 hours, those stares makes the ride every bit as unpleasant as it is long. For all 3 of them. After touching down at the airport, the trio make it to the baggage claim and into a waiting cab will nobody staring at them, save for a few tourists. The ride to their hotel goes without a hitch. Lena rides shotgun while Kara and James cuddle in the back seat. So far so good.

When They arrive at the hotel, the desk clerk welcomes them and checks their reservation. Every seems to be going okay, until the Clerk says... "it says here that you three requested one room two king-sized beds. That seems to be incorrect. I can check to see if there's any additional rooms." 

"No need. That's what we want." James says. The Clerk looks between the 3 of them. "It's no problem, Sir. There may not have been any other rooms available when you register at our hotel." "No, He's... He's right." Lena says, slightly embarrassed. "We want one room." The Clerk seems to be surprised at this. "The three of you are sharing a room?" They all nod nervously. "Excuse me. I need to speak with my boss." The Clerk says as he walks away.

They all looking at each other. "Hey. Let's get out of here before this gets really bad." Kara Says. They all turn to leave, when... "Excuse me? Excuse me? Ms. Luthor?" The Manager runs over to them. "Ms. Luthor!" Lena looks over her shoulder. "If you like, you can have the Luxury Suite." He says. "Listen, I want to stay with my Sweeties, if not-" "No, No, No! I mean for all of you. The room you booked wasn't big enough for the 3 of you. The Luxury suite, however, should be more than big enough! Come back to my monitor! Please." They all look around, noting just how loud the Manager was. But, the looks their getting aren't judgmental ones. In fact, just the opposite. People are smiling and waving at them. They exchange looks again and decide to do as he asks. The Desk Clerk smiles nervously at them. "I'm sorry. It's not often we have... 'Polygamous couples?' Trying to find the right word. "... visit our hotel." "Polygamists? as in plural?" Lena asks. "How often do you have them?" Kara asks. "Oh, once every 4 to 6 months. Beautiful couples, like the three of you.  For some, it was just for loving. But, for most, it was love like I have never seen. And, with all of you, I can tell that there is a love big enough for three. Welcome to National City!" They all slowly but surely begin to grin brightly at the desk Clerk.

"I'm almost scared to ask but, if Polygamists like us are a common sight, here then maybe..." Kara says. "Maybe." James says. "I wanna what the rest of the island is like." 

"Well, so far, I'm liking that we can go out in public, or at least around the hotel without people frowning at us if we kiss each other." Lena says.

"It might get weird if people started congratulating us because of it." James says. "Well, I agree with both of you. We'll see the rest of the island in the next 4 days, but I'm loving what I'm seeing thus far."

Welcome to National City, Hawaii, Indeed!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and Share your thoughts!


	2. A Chance to live in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Idea of living in National City, Hawaii has taken hold of Kara, but she doesn't know if James and Lena are keen on the idea of living here. Can She convince them that staying here could only be the best thing for their future?

"Babe?" a Deep, gravely voice wakes Kara out of here deep sleep. "Baby, wake up." Kara looks over to see Her Man James looking down on her with a smile. He leans in and kisses her. Kara doesn't want the kiss to end, so she hooks her arms around his neck. They stop and pull back just enough to breath. "You're not going to sleep all day, are you?" Kara smiles back. "After the night we had, I'll be lucky to _walk_ ever again." James lays down next to her and she reaches out to caress James' tight abs. "Well, you're gonna have to try, Darling!" Lena says as she leaves the bathroom. She's wearing a tan sun hat and a red bikini. She stands like she's posing for the cameras.  "Because I didn't fly 12 hours _just_ to lounge around with my beautiful Companions." The Sight of her pearly white smile, well toned body, and amazing booty brings Kara to life!

Within seconds, Kara has leapt out of bed, over James and is in Lena's arms, kissing her ruby lips while her hands explore Lena's curves. James smiles at his two beautiful girlfriends. Kara pulls back from their kiss. "Are you trying to spoil me? How much lingerie to you bring on this trip?" Kara asks. Lena playfully hip checks her. "Put it in park, Danvers. It's a Bikini, not more underwear." Lena says as she walks over to James. Kara didn't notice it at first when she was kissing and Caressing him, but James is wearing swimming trucks. "Oh! Are we hitting the beach again today?" Lena sits in James lap and wraps her right arm around his neck. "Yep! We're going to the beach, riding the rides, jamming to the music, and then I'm taking the two of you out for Dinner at the Tseng Lounge tonight." Kara leaps and squeals with glee for a few moments before she remembers that they're on the top floor. She scrounges around for her bikini and runs to the bathroom. James Caresses Lena's legs and she turns her attention to him.

"You like what you see, Mr. Olsen?" Lena asks.

"Yes. I. Do." James answers.

"I can tell." Lena says with a knowing smirk. "Oh! Uhh, sorry." James tries to gently scooch out from under Lena but she doesn't let him. "Nahh, Don't be! I like it when I get you excited!" James pulls Lena in for a hot, passionate kiss. Lena gets up and swings her right leg around James' lap, straddling him, so that she can deepen the kiss. James leans back onto the bed with Lena, still locking lips with him, follows right on top of him. "Look at my babies!" Kara says with a bight smile. She's wearing a dark blue bikini.  Lena turns to her, still on top of James. "hey, honey. Looks like we got a little carried away." Lena says. "Are you ready to go?" Kara grabs her purse and room key. "I am! Let's roll!"

 

It's Their first day in National City, Hawaii and already it feels like home. Down at the beach, the surfers are doing their thing in the water while families laugh and talk and play in the sand. Kara walks across the beach between James and Lena, with an arm hooked into James' right arm and one in Lena's left. And to their surprise, nobody seems to think that this is unusual. People smile and wave at them like they were all old friends. Kara looks between Lena and James, who share the same expression as her: Shock! And it isn't just because of the fact that they're a couple. But, it's also the fact that nobody seems to mind or care about the fact that Lena **LUTHOR** is here! The woman who has been accused multiple times with being born into a terrorist family. And Nobody seems to mind (save for a few people) that these three people are in love. Not the families at the beach. Not the people waiting in lines at the theme parks, not the folks jamming at the summer music festivals, and certainly, not the performers who are on stage.

In fact, it's just as James feared: it's the opposite. People flock TO them. One performer asks that the spotlight be put on the three of them when she noticed them all sharing kisses on the lips when no one else did. "For the loving threesome, this next one for you!" People turn and actually applaud them. While eating dinner, Lena fed James some of her calamari and kissed Kara on the cheek, their waiter asked "How long you all been together?" They all hesitate to answer until Kara says nervously "Umm, six almost seven months..." With a big smile, their waiter grabs the dessert book and points to a delicious looking ice cream cake for them to celebrate their anniversary. For the first time all day, the smiles on their faces are real.

 

"Jimmy?" Kara Asks, Her eyes glued to the view of the beach outside their hotel window. James sits cross legged on the bed. And after taking a sip of his wine, he glances up at her. "Hmm?" Still looking away from James, Kara has a hesitate look on her face, but she asks "Can you see yourself living here?" Kara can't bring herself to turn and face James. "As in... Long term?" 

"Yeah." Kara answers.

"Well, we've only been here two days. Give me another three to think about it." He says, chuckling. Kara turns and walks over to their bed, placing her wine glass on the nightstand. She stands above James with her arms folded. "I'm serious. Yes or no? Right now." James can't tell if she's serious or just being rhetorical. So, he goes with the latter. "Yes." Kara's face lights up when she smiles. She leans over giving her man a big hug around his neck. "Oh, thank you, Baby! You don't know how happy that makes me!" James hugs her back, laughing into her neck. "It's whatever you want, Babe. Whatever makes you happy." Kara's smiles fades as she thinks about what Jimmy just said. Her smiles fades entirely and she pulls back from Jimmy. "Wait. You weren't being serious?" James looks up at her, realizing that he may have just hurt her feelings. "But, you were?" Kara sits in front of James, her hand resting on his left shoulder. Her eyes never leaving his. "I only asked because I was hoping you'd say yes." This time, James can tell that she IS serious. James turns to lay on his side "Sweetie, Our whole lives are in Metropolis! We can't just drop everything and settle down here." Kara removes her hand from his shoulder. "Why not?" She asks. "National City has it's own leading newspaper publisher with Cat-Co. We could be reporters and Photojournalists here. And Lena has an L Corp building right here downtown. If nothing else, It'll just be a change of scenery. But everything else would go on as usual." James looks right into her eyes. There's not a shred of doubt to be found in them.

"What about our friends and Families, Kara?" James asks. "We'd be leaving them behind." Kara turns around to lay against Jimmy's chest. "I've thought about that. It took us 12 hours to fly here. That's too far away to be if something were to happen back home." James wraps his arm around her. She massages his knuckles while in deep thought. "But, I also thought about how they wouldn't want us to abandon our future just to stay close to them. That they wouldn't want us to be miserable. But in Metropolis, we'd just be living under a microscope. And we HAVE been for the past three months." She lays a hand on James' face, caressing his cheek with her thumb. "Everyday, we'd be treated like we were a daytime drama, not living, breathing people. Everyday, it's been a struggle just to get through the day without some smartass asking if they could watch us or join in..." Kara is cutoff when Lena walks through the door. "Here's the ice." Lena says. And sensing the tension in the room, she asks "What's going on?" James looks down at Kara for a long time before answering Lena. "Kara wants us to move here." 

Lena looks over at Kara. "You must've read my mind." Lena admits. Kara smiles while James looks on in surprise. "You too?" He asks. "Why not? National City has everything we need. We could literally restart our lives here right now." Kara looks at Lena with her biggest smile. "You mean it??" She asks hopefully while getting up on her knees. "Yes! I am ready for something new. I already can't work in Metropolis with the whole city watching me just for being a Luthor. But, for having a girlfriend and a boyfriend? It's too much. Nothing short of hell." Kara turns to James, smiling that same smile. But, when he doesn't return it, hers slowly fades. Lena notices that the tension is still here. "James??" Lena asks. With a long sigh, James sits up on his knees and says "Look. You've both made valid points. And, of course I want the three of us to be together. I'm just... I'm worried about the end results of us moving here. What our families are gonna be put through." Kara scooches closer, wrapping her arms around jimmy's waist. "You're talking about your mom." It's not a question. It's a statement of fact, and James nods. Kara kisses his chest. "That's what I love so much about you. You always put people first." Kara rests her head against Jimmy's chest. Lena walks over to the bed and joins in the embrace. "For the longest, it was just me and Mom. Losing dad in the first gulf war... I've never seen her cry before. It's a look I can't get out of my head." James can feel tears beginning to sting his eyes. "I saw it again when I told her I was leaving to go to Afghanistan. And I saw a third time three months ago." Lena and Kara looked up at James at the same time. three months ago where the whole of Metropolis found out about the three of them.

"You think that if we leave, She'll can under the same Scrutiny we did." Kara says in a very matter of fact way. "But, she wouldn't be alone. She has Hank with her along with my parents, Alex, and Maggie. She wouldn't..."

"Maybe we shouldn't have been so hasty." Lena suggests. "Maybe we could find a way to live with the extra attention. Celebrities have to adjust to the public eye. Maybe we could do the same?"

"Look. We still have three more days of vacation left. Let's just enjoy those three days and then when we get home, we sit everybody down and talk through everything. If you promise me that, I'm good." Kara kisses James on the lips and hold him tight. Lena leans in and rests her forehead against Jimmy's. "I promise." Kara says. "I do too." Lena says.

 

 A big meeting was held at the Danvers household with everyone in attendance: Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, Clarke and Lois Kent, Alex and Maggie Sawyer, Hank Henshaw and James' Mother Victoria. Kara, James, and Lena tell them about what they want to do. They tell them how they want to move to National City, Hawaii to build a better future for themselves. But, They're not afraid to share their concerns. Such as abandoning them or leaving them there to deal with the Assholes of Metropolis, and for not being there should something terrible happens. Everyone of their loved ones take in every word and consider every one of their fears. After a few minutes, the silence becomes almost too much to deal with. But, Finally, Jeremiah was the first to speak.

"I can see that this is weighing heavily on you three. I can't say for certain that everything will be fine. That nothing terrible will happen or that we won't miss you like crazy." He say half chuckling half sobbing. "But, what I _can_ promise you is that we would all want you all to live your lives **Happily**. To live your lives to the fully and to be there for each other, especially on the worst of days. Something you're not going to find here. But if you can do that in National City. If you can see your future set on that Beautiful Island, that you should go for it."

"That's right." Eliza says. "The three of you have had to deal with so much grief when you were young and alone. Losing a Father, Losing both your parents, or suffering under the weigh of past actions committed by family members. But, through it all, you have all grown into a fine young man and two beautiful young women." James, Kara, and Lena all smile though their eyes sting and tears begin to flow. "And through individual success, you have all found your way to each other. That's an amazing thing. Something any of you should take for granted. So, don't you worry about us. We'll all be here for you just like we're all here for each other."

"We are all family here." Alex walks over to the three of them. "We take care of each other. But, more than that, we support one another. You were all there for me when I had trouble accepting who I really am, so I'm going to be here for you." Kara, with tears in her eyes, hugs Alex tightly. James is so caught up in what's happening, he doesn't notice her until she touches his shoulder. "Mom?" James says. "Baby, all I've ever wanted was for you to have a family. And we lost your father, it seem like that would never happen for the longest time. I was scared for you when you went away. 'I lost the man I loved in a pointless war. I'm about to lost my soul in the very same way.' I thought. But, you came back. You've made a live for yourself, but more importantly, you've found your own family. And a love big enough for three. So, don't you worry about me." She says glancing over at Hank, who notices and smiles. "I've already got a man looking out for me." She smiles at her grown up son. James smiles back and hugs her close.

Maggie walks over, rubbing Victoria's back. "You've got us, too Mrs. Olsen." Victoria turns and hugs Maggie. Hank soon joins James. "You take care of yourself and those two ladies, now. You hear me?" Hank reaches out. "Yes, Sir." James says, shaking his hand.

Everything is how it should be. Now, that's left is to begin their new lives in paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and Share your thoughts!


	3. What are we really doing here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in National City was a dream come true for Kara. But, where disasters strike, both by Nature and by People, Kara can't help but where if She, James, and Lena are only hiding from the rest of the world. James and Lena have to remind her that this isn't the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to warn anyone who reads this last chapter. In this final entry will mention the recent Hurricanes as well as the shooting that took place in Las Vegas. For anyone has lost any loved ones, my heart goes out to you and I will keep you in my thoughts and Prayers.
> 
> But, on a lighter notes, this chapter also contains a lot of smut. So, there's that!

Living in National City, Hawaii for the past ten months has been everything and more for Kara. Every Morning, she gets to wake up with the two people she loves the most, doing the one thing she enjoys the most: being a reporter. Everywhere she goes, she meets people who welcome her as if she's lived there her whole life. Everyone She meets treats her like apart of the family. Something She always treasured as a little girl when the Danvers adopted her. Out in Public places, She gets to express her affection for James and Lena without everyone looking at them with disgust or sending perverted words their way. (Or at least, none that they can see or hear) She would say that everything was perfect if not for two really big Disasters: The first one is James Olsen.

Kara doesn't know if it's the fresh Ocean air or the 12 hour flight it takes to get here, but ever since they all moved there, James put down his camera in favor for a police badge (Shield he calls it). He seems to think that it's cool to ride around in police car, stopping bad guys and saving lives, but what he doesn't see is how much this is affecting Kara. Every morning, she can't help but think that this time might be the last time she sees him. It's like back when he was overseas fighting in Iraq. Everyday, she was terrified that she might see him hurt or worse. Of course, Kara adores James' Patriotism and she understands his drive to help people out in anyway he can. She's known that about him as far back as high school. But Why? But why oh why does he have to put himself in harm's way to do it? The only other person in their house, other than James who doesn't seem to have a problem with this is Lena. Lena didn't know him as long as Kara did, but even still She doesn't need to fuel him. 'Well, I guess all I can really do is make sure to hold him tight every night he comes home. And Kiss him every time he goes to work.' Kara thinks to herself.

And the second disaster is: When Hurricane Rhea swipe through the islands, leaving many people homeless, hurt, heartbroken, or dead. During the midst of the storm, People were risking their lives in order to make sure that everyone else got to a shelter. James and his Partner, Winn Schott were out in the heavy rain and wind in order to get the homeless to a nearby shelter, while Kara and Lena had locked themselves in their storm shelter in their basement, forced to wait out the storm. 'Why isn't James here?' Kara thinks to herself. 'Why does he have to be so goddamn hardheaded?' As pissed off as she is at James, She's really just scared for him.

Once everything looked clear enough, Kara and Lena stepped outside to see that almost other than house in their neighborhood damaged from one extent to another. But, Their house was completely untouched. James and Winn soon arrived at the house to make sure that the ladies were okay and to show them that they were also alright. But, the full extent of the damage done to National City was never realized until the storm had been confirmed gone. It never fails whenever there's a feeling a loss surrounding Kara. She always takes personally whenever people lose someone they love. Like, she could've done something to prevent bad things from happening. Of Course, She couldn't. She knows she couldn't, but that doesn't make her feel any better. Lena really took advantage of her family's vast wealth during the relief effort. In almost no time, She began surveying the damages and estimating how much it would cost to rebuild homes and restore lost Property.

 

Three weeks later, Kara sits in front of her computer screen when a familiar face pops up. "Kara! Hey!!" Alex screams in delight. "Hey, Alex!" Kara screams back. "You're okay! Oh, thank God! We were all so worried about you guys!" Alex catches her breath. "Yeah! We're all right! Sorry we had you guys so worried! Is anyone there with you?" Kara asks. "No, I'm sure they're mostly asleep, it being 5 in the morning."

"Oh, yeah. I forget about the time difference." Kara points out.  "But, we were all so scared for you three. How are you guys?" Alex asks. 

"As far as damages, we were pretty lucky. Just some broken glass and some water in our living room. But that was taken care of, pretty quickly. We've only just recently got power, which is way I decided to video chat now." 

"You just get home from work?" Alex asks.

"Yep. About 30 minutes ago. You on your way to work?"

"I will be in the next three hours."

"Oh, well. let me get off video chat and let you get some sleep."

"No!" Alex shouts before looking over her shoulder. "Don't get off. three weeks is the longest that you and I have gone without speaking. Please stay on a little longer."

"Okay. Okay. Um, how is everyone been doing?" 

"Everyone has been doing fine. Maggie and I have been thinking about either adopting kids or having one through a surrogate."

"Oh, awesome! I bet you're leaning more towards adopting?" Kara wonders.

"No, you'd lose that bet. I've been pushing for a surrogate. But, Maggie wants to adopt. Saying how having a baby for some random dude should be an accident, not an intention."

Kara burst out laughing. She soon stops when she hears the first door open. "So, how is Ms. Victoria doing?" Kara asks, changing the subject. Alex looks at her with a bright smile. "I have some good news for you!" She says sing songy. "Hank and Victoria are engaged!" Kara squealing before covering her mouth. "When? When did this happen?" 

"12 hours ago. They tried to keep it a secret, but when they came over to mom and dad for dinner last night, Victoria couldn't stop shining with that big grin of hers."

"Oh, I'm Sure." 

"Is that Alex?" James says as he walks in the room. "Hey, Alex!"

"Hey, James! How are you?"

"Tired. How about you?"

"Tired. Say, I think your mom might have a surprise for you."

"What kind?" James asks.

"Why don't you call her and find out?" Alex Challenges.

"I just worked a 12 hour shift. Why can't you just tell me now?"

Alex has a knowing smile on her face, but doesn't say a word.

"Thanks a lot." James says Sarcastically.  For once, I wish we could cut out the ring around and just say whatever needs to be said." 

"We will one day, I promise. But, this is just to personal for me to say on a computer screen. Speaking of which, my day's about to get really busy. So, I'll let you two lovebirds go."

"Bye, Alex!" James and Kara say at the same time.

"Hey, Babe." Kara says before pecking James' lips.

"Hey, Kar." James says back.

"Long day?" 

"Crazy long day." James says as he headed for the bedroom.

"What happened?" Kara asks as she follows him.

"Well, Chief Carr been on us all day about the looting that's been happening around town. Saying that we have way too much spare time."

"What's Snapper's Deal? You've all been working like really crazy hours just with keeping the precinct going."

"That is more or less Winn's fault. Snapper was none too please to see Lucy Lane, the officer he has the hots for? In the backseat of Winn's truck, on her stomach with Winn in her mouth."

"Whoa! Lucy and Winn? 'Winn' did this happen?" She says with a snicker.

"This Morning, first thing."

"Yeah, that'll be enough to put anyone in a bad mood, especially, before you've had your coffee."

"Oh, Sure. What's the latest at Cat-Co?" James says, taking off his shirt.

"Well, I've been covering the Lena Luthor's 'Hawaii restoration efforts'."

"That sounds boring." James removes his pants. And Kara's eyes never leave his ass.

"Well, it's more of a puff piece about how Lena is redefining the Luthor name. Cat wants me to get an exclusive."

James looks back at her smiling. "Have you gotten 'it' yet?"

"I will as soon as she gets home. But, before or after breakfast is too early to determine."

"I wasn't talking about the exclusive." James admits as he throws back the bed covers. "Neither was I." Kara says as she gets into bed with Jimmy. And after a kiss, Kara snuggles up with James, her hand resting on his heart.

 

In the middle of the night is when things sometimes get really hard for James. He tosses and turns in his sleep like he's fighting somebody off of him and wake up in cold sweats. He tries to keep things to himself, trying his hardest not to wake up Lena or Kara. Sometimes, he succeeds. Most night he doesn't. But, every morning, he pretends that nothing is troubling him. 'Just restless I guess.' He says. But, Kara knows better.

It's after six in the morning when it gets really bad for Jimmy. He shakes violently and mumbles in his sleep. And tonight, Kara is wide awake and watching him with tears in her eyes. She looks at the scars on James, wondering how AND why they're there. James never tells her anything, so she can only assume the worst. After a few more seconds of this, Kara has had enough. "Jimmy. Baby! Wake up. it's a dream. It's a dream! It's not happening!" James shakes awake, sweating profusely and breathing heavily. He looks up at Kara, his light, and he begins taking deep breaths. Kara looks down on him with a troubled expression. Without another word, she plants kisses on his lips, his neck, his chest, and his abs. She pulls his underwear down just far enough to wrap her lips around his dick. Jimmy's breath gets caught in his throat.

James was always the guy who put other people ahead of himself. That's goes double for friends and family. So, when James flew back to the states with his buddy, Mon-El in a coffin, it doesn't take a genius to see why he can't find peace in his sleep.

James is standing naked beside their bed with Kara in his arms, also naked. Her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. the room is only lit by the moon shining through the window. James grunts as he plows in and out of Kara. "Oh, Jimmy! Oh, you feel so good!" Kara says,planting kisses along his neck. "Fuck me, daddy! Fuck!" Kara screams as Jimmy plows harder.  He then throws her on the bed and gets on top of her. He places his dick back inside of her and resumes. His Fingers tangled in Kara's hair. Kara hands explore his backside, from his shoulders to his tight ass, moaning in delight. "You want this pussy, Baby? Take it!" The look in James' face is one of determination. He's staring at the floor, but he looks like he's not fucking for pleasure but for a solution. Like he's trying to fuck his bad memories out of himself. "Jimmy, look at me. Look at me." Kara reaches out and holds Jimmy's face down to look at her. "Whatever it is... (Moan) Whatever you're trying to work out, work it on me. Grind it into me. Fuck me until you fill me up!" With that, James flips Kara onto her stomach, and plows down on top of her. "That's it! Oh fuck! I'm coming! I'm coming! Oh, Fuck! Ohh, Shit! Come on, daddy!" 

"Oh, fuck. I'm gonna come." James mumbles. "Come in me! Come on, Daddy! Fill my pussy up! FILL! ME! UP!" With a loud roar, James unleashes what Kara thinks is a flood into her pussy. James get off of her and picks her up again. He turns her around in his arms and kisses her passionately. Like he's dying of thirst and Kara's mouth is the water.

 

Kara wakes up two hours later, Muscles sore from the excellence that is James Olsen. Speaking of Mr. Olsen, He not in bed with her when she reaches for him. She then checks the clock. It's 8:24 a.m. The sound of typing  draws her out of bed and into Lena's office. "Jimmy?" Kara whines. "Did you leave me in bed to look at porn?" She walks in and sure enough, there he is on the computer. "You've got two very sexy Ladies to come home to and _that_ isn't enough for you?" She says playfully. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses the back of his head. She looks on the screen where it says something about a lone gunman. "Where is that? Metropolis?" Kara Asks. "No. Las Vegas." James Answers.

Kara's eyes are glued to the screen. '59 dead and 546 wounded. Shooter Stephen Paddock opened fire from his Mandalay Bay hotel room on the 32nd floor onto a crowd of an estimated 22,000 concertgoers at a country music festival at 10:05 p.m. last night.'

Kara covers her mouth with both hands in a desperate attempt to stop herself from screaming. James stares at the screen in shock. 'Several semiautomatic weapons were found, 1,600 rounds and 50 pounds of explosives...'

"Why did... It doesn't say why he did this! Do the police have him?" Kara all but shouts. "No. It's says murder-suicide. According to the police, he was found an hour later with a gunshot wound to the head. Looks like he trying to kill as many people as he could before he killed himself." James says.

"That Coward." Kara mumbles as her voice breaks. "That fucking Coward!" James stands up with the intent to move Kara away from the screen. "That Fucking Bastard!" Kara screams as she cries. "Kara, don't look at the screen! Get back from it." James urges. "It doesn't make sense! Those people did nothing to him! They were **innocent**!" 

"I know, Baby. I know. But..."

"Why would he need all those weapons?! Why would he do this? Looked like he was going to war!" Kara out of breath. "Let's step outside." James says as he reaches for a nearby shirt.

 

"Did we make the right choice?" Kara asks as she and James walk along the beach, the sun just peeking over the Ocean. "What do you mean?" James questions. "Moving here. Ever since we did, the whole world just... fell off it's axis. Hurricanes, Fires, earthquakes, Mass Shootings? People are losing so much every time you look around, but us? All we got was a broken window and some wet carpet." James looks down at her, a worried expression on his face. "There's nothing I can really say that's going to make everything better, Kara. Terrible things happen. I wish they didn't, but you can't fight nature. But People like Paddock probably didn't have anything to live for."

"So, he decided that ending so many innocent lives was a way to found purpose?" Kara questions angrily at James. 

James doesn't answer her right away, looking at her in despair. "I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault. It's just upsetting to see so many people suffer and being unable to help them." Kara says.

"No. Don't be sorry. You have every right in the world to be angry. But, take that angry and use it to help those who're at their lowest.. By doing by whatever means necessary."

"You make it sound like we should be superheroes."

"I wish."

"Superwoman and the Guardian." James stops and looks intense at Kara. "What?" She asks. "I'm thinking 'Supergirl' fits you better."

Kara smirks and playfully elbow checks James. "It'll be my name to chose, thank you very much." James laughs. "But, to answer your question, Yes. I think we made the right choice. Us moving to National City didn't cause the world to spin out of control. Though, I can see why you'd feel that way."

"I just... I can't help but feel like we're somehow 'hiding' on this island. I know it sounds crazy."

"It doesn't. You've got a big heart. And I know if you could, you would save the world from disaster. That's what I love the most about you."

"Would you pretend with me and help me save the world?" Kara asks.

"I thought I was already your guardian." James says.

Both Kara and James' phone beep at the same time. They look to see a message from their girlfriend. 

_[Text to: Kara/ Text to: Jimmy 9:04 A.M.]  Hey! Where R U?_

_[Text to: Lena 9:05 A.M.] On the beach in our front yard. On the way home now._

_[Text to: Kara 9:05 A.m.] Oh._

 

"My Love!" Lena shouts as she jumps out of her heels and runs over to Kara on the sand. Kara, already in full sprint, wraps her arms around Lena's hips, planting a long and passionate kiss on her lips. "Mm!" Lena Moans. They both pull back just enough to breath. "Oh, Lena!" Kara brings Lena in for a nice tight hug. "I see someone missed me!" Lena purrs. "I didn't think you'd back for another day!"

"I miss my Babies! It's been too long without you. So, I took care of wherever else that needed my attention and arranged to fly back today."

"But, Lena! It's only be three days." Kara chuckles, throwing an arm over Lena's shoulders.

"Three days too long!" Lena says as she does the same. "Now, Samantha can handle whatever I didn't finish. But, here is where I need to be!"

" Hey, Lena!" James calls out.

"Jimmy Darling!" Lena runs and jumps into James' arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and planting kisses all over his face. James sets her back down and Kisses Lena's Lips. Kara, smiling, snuggles into James' right side as Lena snuggles his left. "Do you have an open bottle of whiskey?" Lena asks. "it's 9 a.m., Luthor." 

"So?" Lena questions.

"So, no open bottles of alcohol until after 5 p.m."

"Aw, Jesus! You sound like such a parent!" Lena quips.

"Somebody's gonna be the grown up in this house." James and Kara chuckle. "But, serious though, how hard are they working you?"

"We've managed to replace well over 100 homes and helped re-establish just as many businesses. And, that's just on Honolulu. It's more paper pushing and board meetings, than anything else.. Insurance companies, never there when you need them." Lena walks over to the stairs. "But, nothing a hot bath, good company, and an expensive dinner can't fix." Lena looks at Kara with a seductively expression on her face. Kara blushes and she tries to hide her smile. "I'm sure Kara will be more than willing to help you out, Lena. I'm overdue for a long swim." James walks over, pecking Lena on the lips and spanks her. "See you a little later." Lena stares at James with the same seductive glance she gave Kara. "His loss." She says to Kara.

 

As Lena runs their bath water, she is locking lips with Kara. They're both naked, with Kara sitting on the bathroom counter, and Lena standing between Kara's legs. As their hands explore each others curves, Kara wraps her legs around Lena's waist. In this moment, there is no time. No pain. No worries. Just two ladies enjoying their time alone together.  The Kissing then moves to the floor, with Lena on her back and Kara on top of her.

Now, in the tub, Kara scrubs Lena back, her lips never leaving Lena's. They change positions from Lena sitting with her back to Kara and Kara caressing her breasts to Lena washing Kara's front while kissing and sucking her clit. Lena then inserts two fingers into Kara and leans in Kara's face with but an inch of air between them. Kara moans and Lena enjoys watching her go crazy as she works her magic. Kara pull Lena back in for another kiss. This most be with Nirvana feels like. Lena doesn't care. She's spent so much time away from Kara and James then this is the best welcome home surprise She could ever ask for.

 

In their bedroom, Kara removes Lena's towel and pushes her onto the bed. Kara turns Lena over onto her stomach and runs her tongue from the back of Lena's calf to her right butt cheek. Lena moans in delight, shaking her booty in Kara face. Kara response with a spank before joining her in bed.

Lena and Kara pant heavily as their scissor each other. Neither one of them show any signs of exhaustion or even stopping. The temperature in their room is so high, the mirrors and the windows fog up. it must be an couple of hours (it feels like) before they both reach their climax at the same time. The lovemaking ends with Lena on top of Kara... You guessed it. Kissing.

 

James sits on the bench in front of their house on the beach. He stares out into the Ocean, lost in thought. Two soft, warm, and familiar arms wrap around his shoulders. "Can I just say that that girl is insatiable?" Lena says. "Really? Even after the morning we had, I figured she'd be taking a nap."

Lena chuckles. "You have a nice swim?" 

"Liberating." James says back. "No sharks?" Lena walks around and straddle James' hips. Her arms resting on his shoulders. She's wearing Jean shorts, a red bra, and one of James' button down shirts open. "None that I could see." Lena rests her head against Jimmy's Cheek. "Kara thinks moving out here was a bad idea." Lena faces James. "Why?" James looks off into the distance. "Did you see the news?" Lena shakes her head. "59 people were killed in Las Vegas. 500+ injured." Lena covers her mouth. "Oh, my God! Are you serious?" James nods. "Kara seems that we're living a sheltered life here in National City. Hiding somehow from the rest of the world."

"But, Us moving here was Her idea." Lena points out.

"I know. And that's probably is what makes her feel worse. Hiding in Paradise while the outside world faces nothing but trouble."

"So, that's why..." Lena begins but stops. James looks up at her. "After we made love, Kara started crying. Saying that she wishes things would go back to the way they use to be. Where _you_ wouldn't have to make her worry that you won't be coming home to us." James looks off frustrated. "Hey. We're both on your side. But, you know she hates it when you put yourself in danger 'for no real reason'. Why did you join the N.C.P.D.?"

"It's... It's not for no reason. When I was in the Marines, I was trained to handle weapons and take out the bad guy. Here, I'm taking that same training at using it, not to kill, but to restrain. I can't see why she doesn't get that." Lena hugs him. "She worries. You know how she is." James nods. "Yeah."

"I worry about you too." Lena looks into his eyes, tears stinging her own. They embrace in a kiss. Hands and fingers caressing each other's face. James bites and sucks on Lena's neck. She smiles in pleasure. He then unhooks Lena's bra and begins to suck on her breasts. Lena playfully smothers James between them before kissing his neck. "Can I play too?" Lena and James stop when they hear Kara's voice. Lena looks over James' shoulder and smiles. "We were doing it again?" Kara nods, holding three bottles of water and handing her two. "You were doing it again." She smiles as she takes a seat in the chair beside James. 

"hey! What do you say we have a big, extravagant dinner party? Just the 3 of us?" Lena asks Kara.

"Dinner's a good 10 hours away. We haven't even had breakfast yet." James Says.

"Or Lunch. Or Brunch whatever." Kara throws in.

"Oh, that's okay. We can have all that right here."

"We're not going out tonight?" James asks.

"No. I'm just ready for a little quiet time. And there's nothing better than being home. Sooo, I propose that we have a nice, pleasant time here. Nothing health. Nothing held back. And nobody else. When I came home, I may have mentioned three things that I needed. I've just had one of them so far. And I wasn't kidding about that whiskey or expensive dinner."

 

A dinner party for three is just want the doctor ordered. Since James is the only who in the house who can cook, each of one of the three grab their phones and put in cooks to local restaurants to provide breakfast and Lunch. Now, Not every place downtown provides deliveries to the houses on the beach. But, when they heard that they were being asked to feed Lena Luthor and her beaus, they came in droves. Even offering a few little extras such as future deals and gifts. The name Luthor has never been Synonymous with Philanthropy for anyone, much less Lena. Until She moved to National City.

And as for the main event: The Big Dinner Party was unlike anything any that Kara and James had ever experienced. The Most famous restaurant in National City, Noonan's, provided 6 dishes, ranging from seafood specials to Asian cuisines. From Brazilian meals to Cajun five course meals. Kara has been questioning whether or not that the move here was the best opinion as of late. So, Lena needs to pamper her a little to try and remind her that she... That all of them deserve a chance at happiness. As they enjoy their meals, the house is filled with laughter and Conversation. With talks of Work, things that happened at work, and a BIG congratulations to Hank and Victoria on their engagement. James was floored with the news. He adored his mom and always saw Hank Henshaw as a father Figure as far back as High School. And through it all, Kara never stopped smiling.

 

In their living room, the Luversens are relaxing in front of the TV, sipping wine. "Ohh, I'm Miserable now!" James says as he rubs his stomach.

"I am too." Kara says as she stretches out on the couch. Her head resting on Lena's lap. Lena smiles as she rubs Kara's back. "I'm glad you both enjoyed it. Now, Kara? James told me about you think coming here was in someway wrong. So, tonight was every bit for you as it was for James and I. And that's the reason. The three of us living a full and happy life together." Kara lifts her head out of Lena's lap to face her. "I remember. It was just so overwhelming when I saw what had happened in Vegas. I don't like to see things like that happen to anyone. But, tonight, as we talked and Laughed, I remembered why I wanted to live here." Kara slide her right hand in Lena's hands and Lena holds it tight to her face. Kara reaches for James. James jumps out of the love seat and sits next to Kara, giving her his right hand.

"I wanted my beautiful girlfriend and my Gorgeous Boyfriend to be able to express their love for each other. And for me as I share my love with them." Lena kisses Kara. Kara pulls James around to join them in their embrace.

 

Clothes are shed, scattered all through the house, leading towards their bedroom. The Bed rocks violently as Kara rides James reverse cowgirl with Lena on his face, behind Kara. Screams of pleasure can be heard throughout the house as their each scream each other's names, nearing their climax. As each of the ladies reach their orgasm, they collapse on the bed, ready to sleep until their realize they left Jimmy with his meat in the cold air. They immediately get to work by sharing his Length between them by using their hands, lips, and Tongues. When he comes, it's the best way to end a Saturday night. Lena cuddles into James' right side as Kara cuddles into his left.

"I don't know about the two of you, but this is Paradise. I love you both." James proclaims proudly. "I love us too." Lena says with a smile. "I love us three!" Says Kara. James and Lena roll their eyes with their brightest Smile. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and Share your thoughts!


End file.
